Her fair Juliet
by sexykage
Summary: You made me devolpe feelings for you.cried Michiru.
1. Chapter 1

Her-fair Juliet

Her beloved Juliet.

A love forbidden.

Still she was willing to try.

Longing to be in her arms.

Her fair Juliet.

A love rare and beautiful.

Chapter1-new roommate.

Michiru Kaioh placed her things on the floor. Scanning the place that was going

to be her dorm for the next two years or so. To her suprise she had a roommate,

a male roommate it seems like. A male with a perfect body, blond hair

and aqua blue eyes. Just than the principal came in, Mr,Shiyata.

"Ah Ms.Kaioh welcome to the school. Said Mr.Shiyata. Michiru smiled in return.

"Thank you sir." said Michiru. Mr.Shiyata walks out. Michiru laid down on a

bed thinking about her life...it sucked. Her parents recent death was the cause of

it. The will gave Michiru control of the family fortune which was about 90 million dollars. In order to receive the money Michiru needed a legal guardian.

My loving relatives thought Michiru. She never felt close to any of them. Their

true love was money. Suddenly a footstep appeared. Michiru got up it was him.

The blond with a crowd of girls around him.Michiru stared in digust. She hate men like that using their looks to get what they

want. "Oh Haruka you did great in last nights race."said one girl. The blond turned arounded and nodded; a bored impression

grew on his face. "Yeah um thanks ...listen I have to go." the blond said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

The boy turned around to see a suprise. A girl was sitting on his bed.

"And you are?" he asked. Michiru stood up and extended her arm. "Hi I'm

Michiru, Michiru Kaioh." She said politely. The boys smirk. "I heard about you . . .

I'm Haruka." He smiles charmingly. Michiru stood there puzzled. Haruka was usual

A girl's name. "But does that mean that you're a girl."Said Michiru. Haruka

Chuckled a little. "Yeah I get that a lot." She said. Michiru walked out of the door.

"I better get to class." Said Michiru and left. Michiru went off to class. Her mind

Was on Haruka. Why I am thinking about her . . . I'm not a le . . . thought Michiru

Confusedly.

Haruka plopped down on her bed. Having a whole hour to herself was what she needed. Why am I so bored thought Haruka. Haruka looked at Michiru's side of

the room. It was the typical dorm room expect for the pictures of violinist and pictures of the sea. Just then Michiru's diary fell and opened. Curious Haruka pick

it up.

Dear Diary,

I suppose I should be quite sad about my parents death. I do love them, but

I never liked them, you know we never had one thing in common. The only

thing that ever made them happy were money and power. The whole family

was like that. Except one... the one person I feel close to, my grandfather.

Haruka closed the book. She remember when her parents past away. Haruka was barely four years old. They died from a shooting. Still Haruka barely remembered

them.

Michiru walked in the classroom. She was use to stares but this was to much.

"Hi I'm Ami." said a girl with short blue hair. Michiru smiled it felt nice to have some decent human contact. Looking Haruka made Michiru create feelings she didn't want...especially for a person she barely knew. "I'm Michiru." said Michiru.

Just then Haruka comes in taking her seat behind Michiru. "Michi I'm suprise you're here. "Said Haruka. Michiru turned around and face Haruka. "I have a class

here." replied Michiru annoyed. Haruka smiled. "You know you look cute when

your mad." whispered Haruka.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3/ a fair kiss.

Dear Diary,

I'm becoming very confuse about Haruka. One minute I feel like I want to

be held in her arms close to her luscious body, the next I feel like I want to kill

her. But why am I thinking about her anyway?

Michiru placed down her pencil and closed her diary. Putting it away suprise to

Haruka smiling knowingly. "What's so funny!" demanded Michiru. Haruka took

the diary and opened to the last entry. "So how do you feel about me now."

Smiled Haruka. "nothing at all." answered Michiru.

After the confusing talk Michiru packed her stuff and went back to the dorm.

"Hey Michi can we talk?"ask Haruka. Michiru sighed and headed for the door.

"Listen can we talk." said Haruka. Michiru turned back around. "For what."

She said. Haruka looked at Michiru. "I normally don't do this, but you're the first

girl who hasn't gone ga-ga over me and I think that's hot." answered Haruka. Michiru stared in confusion. "Look Ruka ...I can't, I'm..." began Michiru. Haruka

took Michiru's hand and held it. "Your confuse that's okay I'll help you."

Said Haruka calmly. Michiru looked down nervously blushing alittle. She hated how Haruka could read her every thought. "So you like girls who are hard to get."

Said Michiru. Haruka shrugged. "I like a good chase." Michiru looked in to Haruka's eye showing a sign of promise. Holding her close Haruka leaned in placing her lips on top of the aqua's lips exploring every thing about her. Caught

in the fiery passion Michiru made the kiss fuller and deeper, carefully unbuttoning

Haruka's shirt until Haruka stopped her. "No my dear...that can wait." said Haruka. Michiru looked at Haruka in suprise. "But I thought." she began. Haruka took Michiru's hand again. "I do...but not now I don't want to take advantage of you." said Haruka. After a moment of silence Michiru spoke up. "That's very nice

of you." said Michiru.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry I'll update this weekend.

I had some personal problems so I had to postpone for a while.


	5. Chapter 5

I need a co-writer for my story, much appreciation thanks : )

Because I took so long I'll post an extra long chapter…when I write it down first.


End file.
